I'M WITH YOU shuffle challange
by Nonny21
Summary: Graverobber and Amelia meet one fateful night, but they are from different worlds.  Can graverobber show her the man he really is?


OK this is my take on a shuffle challenge...

I am gonna put my i-pod on shuffle and let inspiration hit me for each song that comes on and write till I got nothing else before moving on to the next song..

be warned I am poor so my family shares one I-pod, that means you could get the dark dreary stuff I love or you could get a kids song because I have 5 year old and an 8 year old... and my husband REALY likes country.

**First song-**

**girls like cars and money**

**Good Charlotte**

**(not sure who put this song on here)**

laughter floated on the soft breeze that wafted past Graverobber as he crouched behind the dumpster. A group of uptown kids had stumbled their way into his neck of the woods looking for trouble. He watched the girls, with their long thin legs and large plump boobs, dance circles around their male counter part.

"girls don't like boys girls like cars and money, boys will laugh at girls when their not funny." he sang softy to him self. "and these boys like these girls, like these girls like these boys...the girls with the bodies like boys with Ferrari's."

the girls skipped about while the boys reached and chased them frolicking in their innocents. If only they knew what was lurking in that very ally.

**Second song:**

**potential brake up song**

**Ally & AJ**

**(my daughter loves any thing Disney)**

Despite being used to the lack of light in his world, graverobber still had a hard time disconcerting details in the darkness. It was almost hard to tell witch were the girls and witch were guys.Until someone's wrist communicator buzzed. The hollow graph lit up the ally and she laughed. "it's him!" the girl wearing the interrupting communicator removed herself from the group stepping dangerously close to Gravrobber's hiding place, he could see her in detail now.

Her hair, that was cut into a cute little bob that framed her childlike face, was electric blue. Nearly as bright as Zydrate. It went well with her big round eyes, that shone a darker cobalt blue. Her pretty little lips pursed when she pressed the button on her communicator. "hi baby." she said cheerfully.

The rotating holographic head spinning above her wrist was that of an older guy... he had to be closer to graverobbers age than hers. She couldn't have been any older that eight teen, "where have you been?" his voice was harsh. Graverobber cringed...the kid was cute, what was she doing with a guy like that?

"I'm out with the guys, you know since it's my birthday and..."

"what the hell Amelia? I thought you were there when we agreed to be exclusive!" the jerks voice was loud enough to disrupt the little party her friend were still having. The all stopped. She could feel their eyes on her judging her.

"no, it's not like that. It's just some friends stopped by and I was lonely, you were at works and..."

"i should have expected this from your Amelia, should have known you were to young to handle a real relationship." with that his hollow head disappeared.

**Third song:**

**Whisper**

**Evanescence**

**(ME)**

the poor girl, called Amelia just stood there. Frozen. She blinked those amazingly large eyes and a fat salty tear rolled down her plump little cheek. Graverobber had the urge to lick it from her cheek, but had to keep himself in check, he was supposed to be hiding from them.

None of her so called friends made a move to comfort her. None of them took a signal, solitary step towards her. Instead the began whispering amongst them selves. After a few minuets one of the other girls looked up. "we're gonna go see if we can find a Z dealer, you coming?" Amelia shook her head, blue hair flying about.

"you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." she told them, and gave the worst attempt at a smile he had ever seen. The friends shrugged and headed away, once more laughing and chasing.__Amelia wrapped her around around her self and began pacing around the ally. Before Graverobber knew what was happening she began singing softly to herself.

"catch me as I fall, say your here and it's all over now. Speaking into the atmosphere, no ones here and I fall into my self. I know I can stop that pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away!" Graverobber could hardly understand how her voice could be so strong and clear while those tears streamed down her face.

**Fourth song:**

**Adam's song**

**blink 182**

**(me)**

what he did understand was her pain, sorrow was something he'd had a lot of experience with. Not over breakups of course, sex had always just been sex. But her sorrow spoke to him. He remembered times when he had felt more than the numb indifference he enjoyed now. When was the last time he'd shed actual tears?

Six teen, he'd made so many rash choices. Young men never think enough. Graverobber watched her still sobbing, still holding herself...he wished he could be sixteen again (he might actually have a shot at her then).

**Fifth song:**

**I'll be there**

**Green day**

**(me _surprised to have gotten so lucky and have so many of my own songs play_)**

Graverobber stepped out from the shadows, tired of watching this poor kid cry alone. He walked up behind her with a grin. "your leaking all over my ally." he told her. The poor thing jumped a mile into the air. If it was possible her skin turned even whiter and those big eyes got bigger.

"oh..I...I'm..." she stumbled to find her tong.

"your friends ditched you." he pointed out.

"oh...it's OK." she told him backing slowly out of his ally. Graverobber took a step towards her. For every three steps she took back, he took one forward.

"how are you going to get home?" he let a predatory smile spread over his face. She reminded him of shilo.

"I've got my own money, I'll just call a cab." a look of terror passed over her face, apparently she hadn't remembers it was bad to tell strange men in dark alleys that she had money on her until after she'd said it.

"there aren't any cabs in this part of town. Cops don't even come around here.." she was shaking now. He decided he liked her better scared shit less than crying her eyes out. "you should have gone with your friends."

she stopped moving backwards, planted her little feet apart, fist on her hips and glared. "how long were you hiding there?" her cute little upturned nose wrinkled as he browns were drawn down. He nearly broke down laughing.

"long enough."

"what are you some kind of weirdo? Spying on people and hiding behind dumpsters. They have a name for that kind of weirdo you are..."

"and it is graverobber." he told he with a bow. She just glared. It was like being attacked by a rabid bunny rabbit, to cute to have any effect. "listen here little girl, I might be a weirdo, and a creep but you came into my home, not the other way around. I own this side of town...and no matter where you go, or how fast you run there I will be right behind you Amelia."

**Sixth song:**

**Hollywood**

**Nickleback**

**(me again)**

the poor frightened creature turned and ran, like she was running for her life. Graverobber stood back and watched, he would have chuckled to himself were he not afraid to damage his reputation with the sluts on the street. Alone again he went back to his perch on the dumpster.

He knew she wouldn't be gone too long... once they got a taste of the graverobber all women came back. He gave them just enough to keep them dragging their sexy asses back to his ally for more.

**Seventh song:**

**fire and rain**

**James Taylor**

**(this is a Hubby song)**

There she was, walking across the street. It had been three weeks since he had sent her running. He had waited for her to come back to him, but the little minks was a strong sort. Graverobber had finally gotten sick of waiting, never being a patient man. He had spent years alone, walked thorough the fires of hell, and he knew his luck was almost out. He didn't have time to wait for her seek him out.

Graverobber smiled and waved, she saw him. Her jaw dropped. The poor thing hadn't expected to see him eve again, but there he was. The graverobber...she knew who he was now. She'd found out all about him. He was a criminal, who also happened to be sexy as hell, and haunted her dreams.

**Eighth song:**

**I like dirt**

**Red hot chilli peppers**

**(another hubby song) **

__"it's you." Amelia breathed. He walked right up to her, nearly close enough to touch.

"so it is." he replied.

"what are you doing here?"

"i figured since it seems to be OK for you people to come into my neighborhood looking for trouble, I could do the same.

"what are you talking about? Are you following me? People might be afraid of you when a lone in a bark ally but you are in my part of town, and we don't take well to being threatened."

"got some fire in ya...i like that. Good to see you stopped crying."

"what is that supposed to mean?'

"would have thought it was obvious...you seemed vaguely suicidal the other night, I thought i'd come looking for you, the worse I could find would be a corps right? And being a graverobber that isn't that bad." she scowled at him.

"how did you find me any way?" he mover closer, till his face was right above her head. Before she could move away he grabbed her arms and buried his face in her blue hair.

"i followed my nose... you smell incredible. Like sugar and Cherry blossoms. witch is surprising, from the hair I would have guessed blueberries."

"well you smell like dirt...and dead people." she told him while pulling out of his grasp.

"the earth is made of dirt, when we die we become dirt...i like dirt. You on the other hand you more of a soap and water girl...and fire." his eyes sparked.

**Ninth song:**

**raise your glass**

**Pink**

**(my 8 year old)**

"what is it with you any way. Your old and creepy, but every woman I talked to about you nearly drooled. You live in a dumpster and rob from the dead, but people like you."

"do you like me?" his eyebrows went up. He was surprised she had spoken to any one about him.

"no."

"I'd love the opportunity to change you mind."

"i bet you would, but I have better things to do than be seen in that part of town with you."

"baby where I'd take you no one you know would ever catch a glimpse of you...not to mention you'd be having so much fin they would never even recognize you." she shook her head. "thought it'd be that way. Girls like you are always afraid to really live."

"what is that supposed to mean? Girls like me... I'll have you know I and an individual. I'm not some dog that lives in a pack.. or a sheep to be herded."

"than be different from all the rest, come with me." he held out one dirt cover hand and waited, it took her almost a whole minuet to make up her mind. She placed one long, thin fingered, perfectly manicured hand into his.

"OK," she turned her chin up. "lets go before some one sees." he almost teased her with a comment about some one tattling to her mommy but held his tong, he didn't know her that well yet. She let him pull her through dirty alleys and side streets, to the other side of the city.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. He had promised she would have fun, and that by the end of the night her opinion of him would be more positive. So far all they'd done is take a long walk, the sun was already setting.

"remember that opera a few months back?"

"the crazy one where every one died?"

"that's the one. Well my friends own the place and there is a crazy wild party there tonight...i thought we'd go enjoy our selves...after we get you dressed."

"i am dressed!" he looked her up and down.

"for church... maybe... but not for a party. We r going shopping." if there was one thing graverobber knew about women...they loved shopping. He took her to a little boutique that sold some sexy cloths and told her to have a ball. But Amelia just stood there frozen.

"these cloths are all to revealing." she whispered to him. His grin widened.

"that's the point sweet cheeks. You got a grate unaltered body...why not show it off?" in the end he had talked her into a sexy black corset with red ribbon ties and a matching mini skirt. He had found a pair of fishnet stockings in her size and some chunky boots that made his cock stand on end. She looked good enough to eat, but that would have to wait because they had a party to attend.

The noise was nearly unbearable. Half naked (and in some cases totally nude) people were grinding together on the dance floor. Men walked by and let out insulting whistles directed towards Amelia. "i don't like this Graverobber can we go now?"

"relax Amy, we are here to have fun!" she was shocked, no one had ever called her Amy. She was aware that Any was often used in place of Amelia... but no one had ever called her that. She like the way it sounded coming from Graverobber.

"these people are your friends?" she asked just as the music died. Ever one turned towards her. Graverobber threw his head back and laughed. With one nod the crowd parted and he took the stage...

"right right turn out the light we gonna lose our minds to night..." a tall skinny blond jumped up on stage with him to join in...

"whats the deal yo? I love when it's all to much, 5am turn the radio up. Wheres the rock n roll?"

"party crasher, panty snatcher!" he told the girl pointing out different guys.

"call me up if you are gangster!" she told them. "don't be fancy, just get dancey. Why so serious?"

"so raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. All my under dogs, we will never be, never be, any thing but loud and nitty-gritty dirty little freaks!" grave robber sang to the horde of party goers holding up his own glass full of, Amy didn't want to know what.

The energy level kept going up, the party raged on, and graverobber's song began to speak to Amy. Not Amelia, but Amy...the girl who had gone with a man she didn't know, who was at least ten years older than her. Amy, who was pretty sure if Graverobber kept singing she was going to fall in love.

**Tenth song:**

**I'm with you**

**Avril Lavigne **

**(and my beautiful little girl takes the last song of the story)**

Amy could hardly keep her eyes open, she didn't know where the energy that kept her moving was coming from. She walked beside graverobber, holding his hand and humming. A light sprinkling of rain misted the air, and the night smelled fresh. He pulled her to a stop on the foot bridge over the water fall. "so?" he asked.

"so what? You gotta be clearer than that, my brain is a bit foggy." she told him, leaning into his broad strong chest.

"have I redeemed my self, or am I still just a weirdo?" Amy blinked a few times, looking up into his dreamy blue eyes. Suddenly she pushed away.

"I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no foot steps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't any one trying to find me? Won't some body come take me home? It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Take me by the hand take me some where new. I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you."


End file.
